


Harry's Favorite

by BrianJustin4Ever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Biastophilia—A person is sexually aroused by the idea of being raped. This is scripted and planned out ahead of time with a partner. The person does not actually want to be raped by a stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry's Favorite

Harry was blindfolded. His heartbeat was racing as he tried to hear what was going on around him. He heard noises, but couldn’t discern them.

Hands were feather light on his arms, making Goosebumps prickle on his skin. “Don’t you look lovely while so helpless?” A dark chuckle sounded.

Harry felt his insides freeze. “Where am I? What do you want? I want to be free.”

His chin was gripped in a painful grasp. “Now, now, now, darling.” There was an emphasis on the last word. “You really shouldn’t be making any demands right now.” The hand tightened even more, making Harry let out a pain filled whimper. The man groaned. “Keep it up; your whimpers are turning me on.”

Harry felt his nipples pinched harshly. He tried to get away from the assault, but was unsuccessful as he was handcuffed to the bed. He felt the mattress shift as the unknown assailant leaned on it. Rough hands gripped him through his pants; a feeling of self-hatred went through him as his body betrayed him. His growing erection caused his attacker to chuckle and shivers went down his spine.

The mattress was shifting again. Suddenly Harry felt something push against his lips. Instinctively, he opened his mouth to ask the person what was going on. Before he could utter more than a word, something long and thick was shoved deep into his mouth. Harry attempted to swallow around it.

The man groaned and shoved it in even deeper. It hit the back of Harry’s throat and he felt like he couldn’t breathe. He flailed as much as he was able to as he gagged. The long prick kept thrusting, not paying any attention to the distressed sounds coming out of Harry’s mouth.

Suddenly it was gone. Harry breathed the air deeply, letting it inflate his lungs. His reprise was short lived however as hands were back to groping him. His body responded against his will.

Abruptly, Harry was forced to his stomach as his arms crisscrossed due to the handcuffs, arms in an awkward angle. “Can’t wait any longer,” the gruff voice growled into his ear as his pants were ripped from his body.

Harry was somewhat lubricated. It wasn’t enough to ease most of the pain, but Harry was grateful for anything.

Harry felt the thick prick quickly enter him. The man began a furious pace right away. He continuously switched angles and finally hit the spot that made Harry mewl in pleasure, despite himself.

As the man chuckled, he continued to hit that same spot. A hand reached for Harry’s prick that was leaking and in a strong grip, jerked him off in time with the thrusts.

As the man’s hips snapped forward faster, the hand rubbed his prick faster. The man moaned as his release left him, filling Harry’s body before leaking out.

The man continuously kept his hand on Harry’s erection until the orgasm hit.

Heavy breathing was the only sound in the room. Suddenly the blindfold was removed as his hands were removed from the handcuffs.

A hand was lightly rubbing his scalp in a soothing motion as Harry came down from his high. “Are you okay? I wasn’t too rough, was I?”

When Harry’s eyes opened, his bright green eyes were vivid. “It was the best orgasm I’ve had in my life. Don’t worry. If it had been too much for me to handle, I would have said red.”

They shared a languid kiss, showing how much they loved each other. “I just hated the thought that I could have hurt you.”

Harry’s smile was bright. “It was perfect.”

His lover bent down to lightly kiss his neck. Harry mewled in pleasure as he tilted his head to give his lover better access. “I love you so much,” the man murmured against the skin of Harry’s neck.

“I love you too Kingsley, with all of my heart.”

Their lips came together again. Harry’s smile was mischievous when they pulled apart. “Maybe we can reenact one of your favorites next.”

Kingsley licked his lips. “All we would need is mirror.”

Harry laughed as Kingsley’s eyes went dreamy and the older man pounced on his young lover.


End file.
